Bang!
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Elizabeth “Calamity” Ashe has been hunting the single most dangerous man on the planet. Things flip sideways and he ends up becoming her partener in crime, as well as in the bedroom. Ashe and the dangerous man Decade are now off the find somerhinf more valuable than gold. Utter chaos.


Rex Jonah Decade. That very man had a bounty of 896.5 Billion dollars. Decade is listed as the single most dangerous man alive. Ashe was currently hunting him. Ashe and her crew walked into a bar, Ashe saw the back of Decade's head, he had a barcode tattoo on the back of his neck. Ashe gestured to her crew to spread out sit at various other tables. Ashe removed her head and then sat next to him. Decade wore a black leather vest with a maroon rose on the back of it, he had black heavy denim jeans and leather boots that had metal woven into it. His eyes were an emerald green and his hair was a reddish brown and he was clean shaven. Ashe looked over at him, he had a barcode tattoo on his wrist as well, he had a metal glove that went all the way up his left arm. He was eating a piece of what she guessed was Key Lime pie. "Is the pie good?" She asked.

"It's really good." He responded, "The beer is even better."

"Anything you would recommend?"

"Gettin' lost, but if that's not something you like then the apple pie is pretty good."

She just smirked, "I've never been one for apple pie."

"Then I suggest you be gettin' lost."

"I don't reckon you know who I am."

"I know exactly who you are Ashe." He smirked and then finished his pie, "And seeing how you sat by me, you know exactly who I am."

"I do indeed."

He sighed, "I guess you aren't here for a slice of pie either." He then reached next to him and grabbed his tail coat, his coat had four tails on it, he put it on and then he stood up and left some cash on the counter. He then heard a click and he turned his head slightly, he slowly raised his hands as one of Ashe's acquaintances held a gun to the back of his head. "Fine then, let's do this the hard way." Decade swiftly turned and disarmed the man with the gun, he then used the gun to shoot is knees out before Decade punched him square in the face. The next person grabbed a chair and broke it over Decade's head, Decade groaned and then shot that person in the face. He then took one of the broken pieces and stabbed it into the neck of his next attacker. Ashe grit her teeth in frustration.

"Bob!!! Do something!!!" She screamed, Bob then burst in the door and raised his arm to shoot at Decade. Decade reached on his belt and pulled out his gun, he then fired a shot blowing Bob's head to pieces. Ashe then pulled up her rigle, Decade turned. They both stood there with the barrel of each other's guns in the others face. Decade smirked.

"I like you Ashe." He then stitched his gun hand and grabbed Ashe's hat, he then put it on his head, "I'll see you around." He then holstered his gun and started to walk away. Ashe grit her teeth and shot just past his head. Decade froze.

"You have something of mine."

"And what would that be?"

"That hat you've got on your head, it belongs to me."

"Does it now?" He took it off and looked at it, "Well look at that, it does." He then placed it down gently on the table.

"Take another step and I'll blow you away."

"Will you now?" He then slowly turned around, he then walked over to her. He grabbed her rifle and pointed it in the center of his chest, "Take your shot." She glared at him intensely. "Come on do it, I'll give you until the count of three." She tightened her grip on her rifle, "One..." she cocked the gun and placed her hand softly on the trigger, "Two..." he then looked into her eyes, "Three." A click was heard, then two more. Ashe then looked down at her rifle then back to him.

"You got lucky, I seem to have run out of amo."

"It's a shame," he said, "You almost had me." He gave her a smile, "Better luck next time."

"Well, you've brought me to a stand still. What're you gonna do with me?"

"Well, I do need some help robbin' a bank in Kings Row, and then an Art Musuem in Hanamura. I'll need someone of your," he then looked up and down at her figure, "Skill set shall we say."

"Mhmm," She then crossed her arms, "I'll need more convicin' than that."

"I'll let you know little lady, I can be very, very, persuasive." He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her close to him, she just smirked.

"You men are all the same. You take what you want from me and then after that you leave me for some harlot with a good pair of lookers."

"I can assure you Ashe, you're no harlot." The two then started kissing. Before they knew it they were both in a room where Decade was staying. She removed his coat and vest and shirt and she started to kiss the crook of his neck, he then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then pushed her against the wall, he roughly removed her top exposing her black bra with floral trimmings. They pushed their bodies against each other's and they then moved to the bed, he laid her down and got on top of her and they continued to kiss. Ashe broke the kiss to remove her pants, she then undid the top of his pants and pulled them down slightly. She groaned in pleasure as he roughly thrusted inside of her. They continued to kiss, he moved his hips in a rough rhythm.

Within two hours they were laying next to each other. Ashe held a blanket over her body and gripped it tightly as she breathed in and out heavily trying to catch her breath. "I have to say, your reputation precedes you." She said, she then looked at him, "Thanks for that, it's honestly been so long."

"Don't mention it."

"So, what's so special about you? Why do the neighbors want a pretty penny for you?"

"It's really nothin' special." He said with a smirk, "My Bloody Mary is the single most dangerous fire arm to ever been made. She can fire straight through the hardest of objects. She also stores up kinetic energy, so no two shots have the same amount of power."

"Mhmm, now that we're done talkin' about what's between your legs, let's get serious." He gave a slight chuckle, she chuckled back. "Where you from?"

"America."

"More specific."

"Somewhere in the west. Why?"

"If we're gonna be stealin' stuff I might as well know you a bit."

"I reckon you probably do want to know me. For now, let's just keep things casual."

"Casual?"

"Yeah, like business. We don't wanna end up like Bonnie an' Clyde now do we?"

"Preferably not."

"Good, then we're at an agreement."

"Fine then, be that way." She said as she looked back to the ceiling and rested her arm behind her head.

"I'm from Utah."

"Scuse me?"

"St. George Utah. Place was destroyed when the Omnics declared war. Been livin' all over the place. Damn robots."

"I see."

"Speakin' of damn robots, sorry bout your friend."

"Bob? He'll be fine, just gotta make him a new head and he'll be good as new."

"Grittin' spittin' and a whole lot of duct tape I presume?"

"Exactly." She then rolled over and looked at him, "So what's the plan? How are we gonna rob this place?"

"Very carefully."

Within the next twelve hours Ashe had repaired Bob and the three of them were headed off to Kings Row. Once arriving there the three of them got a hotel room. Decade took out a blueprint of the bank, "This is what we're dealing with."

"Doesn't look to hard." Ashe said folding her arms.

"Once we get to the vault, then it will be." He pointed to where the vault was, "This here alone is the most highly guarded part of the bank. There's several silent alarms. From the moment we make it in there we will be suspected of robbin' the bank."

"I see, now tell me Mr. Decade, what do you plan on usin' all this bread for? You ain't the type to give it to charity."

"Probably burn most of it, if not burn it then I suppose I could give it to you."

"I don't need any dough, I'm plenty fine as it is."

"You could use it to get the target off yer back."

"Nah, I like 'em knowin' I'm a bad girl."

"Suit yourself."

"Once inside you'll need a plan of extraction."

"Perhaps, either that or I could blast my way out like I usually do."

"Well you boys do like makin' a mess."

"You know it."

Within the next hour the robbery took place. Ashe walked in the front door, she placed her finger on her ear touching an ear piece given to her by Decade, "I'm in."

"Good, just follow the plan."

"Alrighty then." She smirked and walked over to the counter, she smiled at the man behind the counter. "Howdy there partner," the man smiled.

"Hi there, how can I help you?"

"I need to make a withdrawal, do you think you could arrange that?"

"Of course."

Downstairs Bob and Decade were making their way to the vault. "Tell me, are you and Ashe seeing each other?" Bob asked, Decade just sighed in annoyance.

"No."

"I see. But you are together."

"As acquaintances."

"I see."

"Yes, now listen, can it unless you want me to blow your head off again." The two of them then came to the vault. The vault was massive, Decade looked it up and down.

"How do you suggest we get in the door?"

"Well," Decade pulled out his gun and went to shoot it.

"I don't suggest shooting it."

"And why not?"

"What if the bullet bounces off and shoots you?"

"Fine then. You do something."

"Alright." Bob then grabbed the door, he then squeezed down and pulled yanking the door off. He then set it aside. Decade smirked.

"You're a lot more useful than I thought you would be." The two of them then walked inside. "Smell that?"

"I do not smell anything."

"That's dough, and tons of it. Some of it is fresh."

"How does money smell fresh?"

"It just does." Decade said looking around at all the different boxes with money in them. As he walked her shot the locks off of them. "Fill the bags." Bob nodded and then started to fill the large bags that they had brought. Soon a security guard came behind them.

"FREEZE!!!" He screamed, Bob froze and turned and looked at the guard. Decade raised his arm and shot the guard right in the forehead killing him instantly.

"Oh my..."

"What's wrong Bob?"

"Ashe didn't seem to make this much blood."

"Well Ashe is a softie." Decade said holstering his gun. "Finish the job, then we can leave."

"I see."

"Good." He then placed his finger on his ear piece, "Ashe?"

"They're onto me."

"Hold tight."

"Wish you would've told me that sooner."

"I'll be there soon." Decade then turned and ran upstairs. Ashe was on her knees on the floor with her hands above her head with officers around her. The officers then turned to Decade, he smirked and quickly pulled his gun shooting one off the officers. The rest of them raised their guns, two shot at him and Decade raises his left arm. The bullets then hit a force field that formed in front of Decade's arm, he then grabbed an officers arm and snapped it before he shot the officer in the head and shot the other one in the throat. Decade then grabbed a knife from up his sleeve and threw it lodging it in the last officers eye, Decade then grabbed the knife and pulled it out before shooting the officer in the gut. He then looked to her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said standing up and dusting herself off, "Where's Bob?"

"He's finishin' up downstairs. Hopefully he hurries because soon the cavalry will arrive."

"Then I suggest we give them a fight."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

After nearly a three hour stand off with the police Ashe, Decade, and Bob eventually made it out with the cash and went back to America. They came to Route 66 and then they went to an old club. Bob laid the bags down on a pool table. Ashe then hung her hat on a hook as well as her vest. She removed her tie and then undid the top couple of buttons on her shirt. She then looked to Decade, "Come with me." She said walking to a back room, he smirked and removed his jacket and followed her to the back room. She had turned the former kitchen into her bedroom. She turned around and grabbed him by the collar, "You listen to me now, from now on you work for me understand?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't take orders from no one, I give out the orders."

"I see."

"Since your work for me now, you better tell me everything about yourself understand?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"I figured as such." She then punched him square in the face. Decade woke up about an hour later, his head was ringing. He tried to move, Ashe had handcuffed him to the head of her bed and she had tied his legs down. She then looked at him from the foot of the bed, she then crawled on top of him and looked him in the eyes.

"You've got me, now what are you gonna do with me?"

"I'm gonna get information." Ashe said darkly, she then kissed him. "You have until you pop to tell me everything I need to know. If I don't like it then I'm turnin' you in understand?" She then moved down his body to his crotch, she undid his pants and lowered them a bit. She grabbed a hold of his soft member and she then put it in her mouth. He groaned slightly in pleasure. She sucked on him softly. Once he got hard she then became rougher.

"Ashe..won't Bob find out?"

"Bob's not here." She said pulling him out of her mouth, she then licked up and down his shaft and nibbled it, "It's just you and me."

"I see." He said biting his bottom lip softly. "What do you want to know Ashe? Your wish is my command."

"I wanna know everything about ya." She then put him back in her mouth and began roughly sucking again. She then took him all the way down her throat, Decade groaned in pleasure. He swallowed hard. "Tell me about your gun." She said licking his head.

"I made it myself..." he groaned, "I make everything myself."

"I see, how good are you at stealin' stuff." She then put him back in her mouth. He exhaled heavily.

"I'm pretty good...a few bodies drop but other than that I'm pretty good at it."

"Mhmm~" She hummed as she moved a bit faster. Decade made fists, he was coming close to his limit. He tried to hold back as much as he could, "And where'd you learn to make love? You're pretty good at it." She said as she started to kiss his head, she continued to lick his head more and more, "Stop holdin' back on me, just open up."

"That's not happenin' if you want me to open up then you've gotta open up a little too. We're gonna have to start trusting each other if we work together."

"You work for me," She said, "But Fine." She untied him from the bed and undid the handcuffs. She then removed her pants and underwear. Decade then picked her up and slammed her roughly against the wall, she let out a groan as he thrusted into her.

"So tell me," He said becoming tougher with every thrust, "What's your first name?"

"You ain't gettin' that out of me."

"You sure?" He then bit down softly on her neck, she groaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You see, I don't think you've always been this rough. I've been through enough to see a damaged woman when I see one."

"Elizabeth." She said biting her bottom lip, "And yours?"

"That's a secret." He said, "But I'll tell you this, he then grabbed her wrists and then slammed her onto the bed, "I've got a baby sister. Her name is Jan." He thrusted harder into her and she groaned in delight.

"What's her name?"

"Jan." He then tore open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He then quickly moved downwards and started to kiss and bite her breasts, "Tell me Elizabeth-"

"Ashe." She said cutting him off,

"My bad, Ashe." He then looked her in the eyes, "Ever been in love?"

"Yeah. His name was Jesse McCree. He used to be in my gang, we then parted ways."

"I see."

"When was your first crime?"

"I was 9." He said, "Murdered the neighborhood kid Jack, then his sister, and then their dog." He smirked, "What happened to your Deadlock Gang you travel with?"

"You killed the rest of them, all that's left is me and Bob." She then groaned in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot, she took a few breaths before she grit her teeth and then rolled them over with her on top. She moved her hips in a rough motion and looked down at him with a smirk. "So, what's really your story now that you've fed me a pack of lies."

"I've told you everything you need to hear my dear." He then grabbed her by the neck and squeezed down gently. She groaned and then she leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her close to him and they both hit their orgasm together. They then both took a moment to breathe. She then looked in his eyes, "You ever robbed a train?"

"Can't say I have."

"Then we're going to do exactly that." He then pulled her off of him. He put himself together and stood up. She sat up and looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna sleep here?"

"I can, but you'll be sleeping elsewhere."

"I see how it is." She said, "There's a spare room upstairs."

"Thanks." Decade then left her room and walked upstairs to the spare room. Ashe groaned and blew her hair out of her face, she looked down, he had left a few hickys on her chest. She sighed and got up and got dressed. She put on a new shirt and then put the rest of her clothes on. She walked out to the bar section, she grabbed a bottle of Whiskey from behind the counter and walked outside to where Bob was.

"Go on say it." Ashe said to Bob as she took the lid off and started to drink.

"You two are really loud."

"Whatever."

"Like, really loud."

"Can it Bob."

"Get any information out of him?"

"Only personal stuff."

"And I suppose he got some out of you?"

"A few things yeah, but not everything."

"Ah." Bob then paused, "You like him, don't you Elizabeth?"

"I can tolerate him." She said taking another drink, "But I don't like him, not in the way you're thinking anyway."

"Elizabeth, I have known you my whole life. I know when you like someone."

"I've only had feelings for one person my whole life Bob. I'm not planning on having any for Decade."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn Straight I'm sure."

"Elizabeth, you're 39 years old. That's almost 40. Maybe it's time you settle down."

"No, don't give me that I need to settle down shit."

"Your days will get limited eventually, do you want to die alone?"

"You shut your fucking mouth."

"Do you?"

"I said SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BOB!!!!" She then turned and walked back inside. Bob sighed, he then turned and walked inside.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up Bob. We aren't friends so you'll call me by Ashe understand me?"

"Ashe, I'm just looking out for you."

"You're not my father."

"I'm the best thing you've got."

"Well maybe that's not what I need right now!"

"Ashe listen to me. Do you not remember the last time you overdosed on drugs?"

"You shut your mouth Bob."

"You nearly died Ashe." She then just glared at him, "You're in pain, you've had your heart broken to so many pieces that now you don't know what to do."

"So what if I have Bob? What're you gonna do? Call my parents? Because you and me both know how much they love me."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Well maybe you should stop." She said finishing off the bottle, "You are not my father Bob, you are not my friend, you are not even an acquaintance, you are a machine. You are my partner in crime and nothing else." Bob sighed, "Get out of my sight before I turn your body into a wrecking ball."

"Ashe you're drunk."

"Get out of my face Bob!" She screamed slamming her fist down on the bar. Bob sighed.

"Fine. You want me to go, then I'll go." Bob then turned and walked outside. Ashe grit her teeth. She grabbed the nearest object and threw it behind the bar, a bottle of alcohol shattered and a piece of glass flew and cut Ashe's cheek. She groaned and wiped her cheek.

"Fuck..." She grabbed a cloth and held it against her face to try and stop the bleeding.

"Is that really how you're gonna treat that?" Decade asked, Ashe turned and looked at him, he was leaning against the hall where the stairs were.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Just the part where you threw something."

"Keep it that way."

"Here," he walked over to her and removed the cloth. He got the cloth wet with some water and he started to clean the blood off her face. "You know, I didn't exactly have the best parents growing up either." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a bandage patch, "You See, my father was a heavy drinker, so every night when he came home drunk he'd beat me about the face until I couldn't breathe." He then put the patch over her cut, "One night, he took me out and showed me how to use a gun, I was good at it too. He called me Bullseye. One night he took me out, he pointed the gun at the center of his forehead and said, 'Do it Rex, be a man' and then a few seconds later, bang. Bullseye."

"How old were ya?"

"Thirteen." He said, "I then modified that gun, more and more, and then that's how I made the gun I have today, Bloody Mary."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He said, "Now don't go tellin' Bob that I've grown soft now do ya hear?"

"We don't need to worry about Bob for a while."

"I see."

"So...what'd you say about robbing a train?"

The next day around Noon, Decade and Ashe stood on top of a bridge. The sound of a train echoed through the valley. "The key to landing on a moving train, is to bend your legs."

"Just like riding a horse."

"Yeah, a big horse that could kill you if you land wrong."

"I see."

Soon a large steam engine came chugging down the track. It went under the bridge, Decade waited a few seconds before he grabbed Ashe's hand. "Ready?"

"Let go of my hand! We aren't datin'!" Ashe said yanking her hand away.

"Go!" Ashe grabbed tightly to her rifle, the two of them jumped and rolled on the roof of the train. Decade then looked over at her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said a little winded, they both stood up.

"Come on, everything we'll want is near the back." He said, Ashe nodded. They jumped down in between cars and got into a car that headed towards the back. Several eyes looked up at them. Decade cleared his throat. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, long story short," he pulled out his gun and shot a man in the head sitting in the front row, some women screamed and lots of people jumped, "We're robbin' the train." Soon a man stood up and approached them, Decade shot him in the face. Decade then walked forward and stepped over his body. "Ashe."

"Yeah?"

"How much dynamite you got?"

"Not much, why?"

Decade came to the back door going to the next car, he turned back at all the faces, "Light it up." He opened the door, Ashe pulled out some dynamite and lit it and threw it behind her. The two of them then left the car and shut the door just as the dynamite exploded. They then jumped to the next car. Decade opened the door, this was the car where all the rich people sat. They all turned from their food and looked at Ashe and Decade. Ashe growled at a woman, she screamed slightly and jumped. Ashe chuckled.

"What about this place? Light it up too?"

"No, no, these people are rich. They're privileged. As such we owe it to them to give them an honorable way out."

"And that is?" Decade then looked to a woman in the front row, he raised his gun to her forehead. She had a look of fear on her face, Decade winced as an image flooded his mind. He saw his own mother making that exact face, he then closed his eyes and took a few breaths before he lowered his gun. "You well?"

"I'm fine." He said, he shook his head slightly and opened his eyes again. He then looked back to the woman and shot her in the head, he blood splattering on the window. "All of them, kill all of them." Ashe smirked and raised her rifle. The people stood up and tried to leave out the back. Ashe and Decade quickly shot them all down. Decade took a deep breath in, "Shall we?" They then continued to the back, when they got to the next car Decade was punched across the face, Ashe was then pulled forward and then an arm was wrapped around her neck and a gun pointed at her head.

"Jesse..." Ashe managed to choke out. Decade looked over at the cowboy. Jesse McCree, a hero to most people, an outlaw to others. Overall, Decade wasn't a fan.

"Now now, looks like I found both Ashe and Decade." He chuckles, "Oooh, papa's gonna be swimmin in that dough."

"How'd you find us?" Decade asked.

"I found you, because I've been following Ashe, word of you and Ashe fighting it out at a bar spread like wild fire. Then there was that gig you pulled off in Kings Row." McCree smirked, "And I know how much you like a good train heist."

"You two have met..?" Ashe asked,

"A few times." McCree responsed, "Now Ashe, what's a nice girl like you, doing with a devil like him?"

"He works for me..." she choked out as he tightened his grip on her.

"I see."

"Why are you here?" Decade asked, McCree just smirked.

"Well it's obvious," he said, "You know damn well what time it is." Decade grit his teeth and drew his gun, McCree then let go of Ashe and raised his gun to Decade. The two just stood there glaring at each other intensely. "Now, I could bring you two in to the authorities and get loaded rich. Or, I could kill you both where you stand and then take you in to the authorities. Either way I'm gettin' paid." They both stood there in silence for a while.

"Go to hell." Decade then pulled the trigger, his bullet fired up the barrel of McCree's gun causing the gun to explode in the cowboys hand. McCree grunted in pain as he dropped his gun, Decade then delivered a blow to McCree's face with the back of his gun knocking him out. Ashe stood up and rubbed her neck, she picked up her rifle.

"Nice shootin' Rex..." she said with a smirk. Decade then picked up McCree's gun, he emptied it out and made a few adjustments and fixed it. He then put the gun in his holster.

"That'll make a pretty nice souvenir." The two of them then headed to the next car where all the money and jewels were. "Jackpot." Decade shot open a cabinet and pulled out a sterling silver necklace, in the center of the necklace was a big red ruby. Decade then walked over to Ashe, he then put the necklace around her neck. She looked down at it.

"Definitely the prettiest thing I've ever seen, it's a shame though."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's gonna miss this terribly."

"Oh indeed." Decade looked around at everything else, "Anything else we might need?"

"Not that comes to my mind." She said looking around, she knelt down and looked at some of the gold spread amongst the floor. She took a handful and smirked, "What's in the rest of these?"

"Let's find out." Decade went around blowing several of them open. Gold, emeralds, diamonds and more poured out. Ashe vent down and picked up a pearl necklace. "You like that?"

"No, but my mother used to love 'em." She then tossed them to the ground, she then looked to him. "I gotta be honest with you, this was fun." He nodded. "Seeing how it's only noon, how about you say you and me go to that art museum you were talkin' about."

"Nah." He said, she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The painting I wanted to steal was a fake."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know." Decade said, "Wanna cause some more trouble?" Ashe swallowed, she then smirked.

"You know I do."

Over the next few weeks, Ashe and Decade stole countless priceless objects. From simple gold to legendary artifacts. And they hid all their wealth in the abandoned town on Route 66. Ashe honestly couldn't be happier, her only problem was that Decade was still a total mystery to her. No matter how much she tried to look up on him nothing came up. One night the two then sat down on the leather couch in the club. Decade leaned back and kicked his legs up on the table and Ashe did the same. "So Rex, how about I try and get some more information from you?"

"No." Decade said, "I've had something on my mind for quite a while now Ashe."

"Me too," she said, "So I was thinkin' what if we formed a gang?"

"A gang?"

"Yeah, you, me, and a few other outlaws."

"Have you been in touch with any of them?"

"A few." She said placing her hands behind her head, "So what's on your mind Decade?"

"Ashe..." he sighed and then leaned back,

"What?"

"Marry me." Ashe paused, she then looked over at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you Ashe." He then turned to her, he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket, "Marry me." She looked down at the ring, she sighed and then looked back into his eyes. He was genuinely being serious. She then sighed and then looked down.

"I..." she sighed, she then smirked and looked up the ceiling, "I don't know, I don't think you could handle a wild girl like me."

"I don't know Ashe, your bed broke a few nights ago."

"Yeah, I suppose it did." She then bit her bottom lip, she then smiled and said, "Sure."

"Sure what?"

"Don't sure what me you dummy!" She said punching his shoulder, "I said sure cause I'll marry ya." She took the ring and then slid it on her middle finger, she then held her finger up to him, "Look about right?" He chuckled softly.

"Yeah." She then faced him and kissed him.

"Decade..." she said, "Love is rough for me...so if further down the road I ever hurt you-"

"It'll be fine." He said taking her hand, "Everything will be fine." He smiled at her and the two started kissing again.

"You're gonna be a lousy husband if you still can't get my bra off." Ashe said between kissing him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps~"

"I accept, on one condition." Ashe sighed and pulled away from him.

"Alright, What is it?"

"I wanna show you something." He took her hand and then he started to walk outside. They came outside to the night sky, he took her around to the back of the building. Standing there was a metal Stallion, it had four front legs and had red eyes and a black mane and tail.

"Holy hell..."

"What do you think?"

"Where did you find this?"

"I made it." The Stallion looked over at them and blinked. It then walked over to them, it was quite large too.

"You made this?" Ashe asked in total disbelief, "Out of what?"

"Just some old bikes and machines I found lying around here." Decade then jumped up onto the horse and reached his hand down to her, "Care to take a ride?"

"Is it safe?"

"Of course."

"Alrighty then." She took his hand and with his help climbed onto the horse. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "The last time I ever rode a horse was when I was a little girl."

"This ain't no ordinary horse." Some bike handles came out of the sides of the horses neck, "And it's definetly not something you'd want to ride as a little girl. Now hang on tight." Ashe then held tighter onto Decade, he then squeezed the handle and the horse bucked and then took off at a high speed.

"Woah!" Ashe said as she started to adjust to this new speed, "What the hell?!"

"Yeah, this is a hell of a lot faster than any car or bike currently made. And it feels just like a horse ride."

"I must say Rex Decade, this is genuinely cool." The Stallion ran up into the forest. Ashe then closed her eyes feeling the wind in her hair. She had long forgotten what it was like to ride on the back of a horse.

"Hey Ashe, check this out." Ashe opened her eyes, "Look over there." He said gesturing to the left, Ashe looked over. There was a whole herd of horses running in the field next to them, "Have you ever seen so many?"

"No..."

"Come on, let's see how much faster this thing can go." The horse then picked up speed. It then came to the base of a mountain. It ran around the mountain and then came to a flat area on the top and it eventually came to a slow stop. The horse then fully stopped, Decade smiled and he fixed his hair. He then got off the horse and then helped Ashe down off the horse. "Well? What did you thi-" Ashe then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss more passionate. She then pulled away, "What was that?" She then gave a soft smile.

"Bullseye."

He just chuckled, "Alright." He then went to the center of the flat and started a small fire. He sat down in front of the fire, Ashe then came and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Gettin' involves the way I did." She sighed, "Since Jesse I never tried having relationships...he just...ruined me..."

"Ruined you? What did he do?"

"One night me and him got really drunk...we got into a fight...he beat me and then he shot me." She said, "Because of where he shot me, I can no longer have children." Decade then looked to her, she then shook her head and smiled, "But I mean, it's fine..." she said as tears started to run down her face, "I've never really wanted to have children, I always thought I'd be a terrible mother."

"Ashe, you'd be an amazing mother. You'd be the most bad ass mother on the face of the planet."

"I don't know." She said wiping her tears, "What if I ended up just being abusive like my parents were."

"Well, lemme ask you something. Would you hurt a child?"

"No, that's my one rule. I won't harm any children."

"Well there you go," he said, "If you don't want kids that's normal Ashe."

"That's the thing though Rex," she almost started crying again, "I want to have kids, I want to be a mother."

"Well hey, the future is now Ashe, anything can happen with enough science, medicine, and technology."

"Or we could adopt, I need to stay in shape and not get baby fat."

"That works too." Decade said with a laugh. She then leaned her head on his shoulder. She then groaned.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"Bob was right." She said, "I do like you."

"Well that's good, or else you wouldn't have agreed to marry me."

"Yeah." She then took his hand, "So can we go back to where we left off?"

"Not in the middle of no where."

"Oh come on, I just sat down and got comfy."

He then looked at her, "It's incredibly hard to say no to you." The two then went back to kissing. Decade removed his jacket and laid it down, Ashe then laid down on it. And they went back to kissing. The two of them got around to making love and they then laid there and looked up at the stars before they ended up going home. The couple then slept together in Decade's bed. The next morning Ashe woke up well into the afternoon, she rolled over and felt the empty space next to her. She got up and went down the stairs.

"Rex?" She looked around downstairs and couldn't find him. She sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"It's nice to see you awake Elizabeth." Bob said walking in the front door. Ashe smiled at him, "Decade came and found me, I wasn't too far actually. I was in the shop across the street."

"Nice to know you were so close."

"Indeed, he also tells me that you like him."

"Yeah, you were right about me."

"He also says you're engaged."

"Yeah, well honestly he needs to keep his mouth shut."

"Do you love him?"

"I like him Bob, I don't know if I love him yet."

"That's fine. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Good. In that case we got work to do."

"Work?"

"Yes, Decade is brining in some new recruits for your gang." Soon Decade and another woman and a man walked in. The woman had a white leather suit jacket and black combat skirt, she wore knee high metal boots, she also had a rather fancy belt on. The man had a trench coat, purple scarf, and a brown hat with several silver stars around the rim. The man also had a toothpick in his mouth. Ashe raised an eyebrow at them. Decade shortly walked in after them, he looked over at Ashe.

"You're up." He said, Ashe nodded. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept just fine." She looked at the man and the woman in the room, the woman seemed to be some sort of white leather combat suit. The suit also had some black markings and a strange symbol on the chest, as well of bits of metal covering her vital areas. "Care to explain who these two are?"

"This here is America Starvard, and her brother Hal. I found them both on the internet, the media calls them the Terror Twins on account of what they can do together."

"And that is?"

America then spoke up, "They call me Banshee. I can make high frequency noises from my mouth as well as turn up the frequency in the air around mento make things shatter."

"Interesting," Ashe said, she then turned to Hal, "And you?"

"I'm weird." He said flatly, Ashe was unamused.

"Care to show me?"

"I suppose I could." He then removed the toothpick from his mouth, he removed his head and then his coat. He clenched his fists and suddenly his skin turned brown, scales started growing, and he grew in size. His face looked more like a Lizard Man, he grew horns on his body and soon a tail sprouted that went down to his calves. Ashe blinked a few times trying to process the whole thing. Hal then slowly returned to normal. Ashe smirked.

"So, you're a lizard?"

"Technically I'm a Horny Toad but same thing."

"Aha." Ashe then looked to Decade, "So is this what you had in mind?"

"Exactly." Decade said, "And the five of us will pull off something that's never been done before."

"Care to explain?"

"We're gonna to take down Overwatch, and then we're gonna take down Talon. Then everything will be the way it ought to be, pure chaos."


End file.
